Brotherhood of Makuta
|skills = Dark powers Advanced technology Rahi creations Military skills Antidermis |goals = Strike at the Great Spirit Mata Nui and destroy him (failed). Destroy their enemies and rule the universe (succeeded). Find the Mask of Control to gain control over the universe (failed). |crimes = Oppression Terrorism Assault Destruction Murder Genocide Conspiracy |type of villains = Fanatical Monsters}} The Brotherhood of Makuta is the powerful, yet evil organization and served as the main antagonistic force of the entire BIONICLE series. It was made up of the Makuta devoted to furthering their goals, good or evil. The Brotherhood of Makuta were once worked for the Great Spirit Mata Nui for the greater good, until they eventually purged their inner lights and thus, became the dark organization, whose main objective was to strike against the Great Spirit and conquer the Matoran universe. History Past and Formation The Brotherhood's history begins around 100,000 years ago with the creation of the Makuta species. The Makuta were first beings of shadow and were created on one of the Southern Islands where the Makuta Pool was created where Mata Nui molded its liquid into the Makuta's living bodies. Following their formation, the Brotherhood of Makuta was formed as an organization for the creation and alteration of the Rahi to populate the Matoran Universe. Miserix acted as the brotherhood's first leader with his lieutenant Makuta Teridax, being is supporter. League of Six Kingdoms The Brotherhood soon became more involved within their own universe and had started several thousand years after the brotherhood's formation. Icarax, Mutran, Pridak had all embarked on a diplomatic mission to lower the prices for exports in Xia on behalf of the Matoran settlements. Around 87,00 years ago, the brotherhood had also forged an alliance with the League of Six Kingdoms to provide war Rahi for their warlords, the Barraki. The Brotherhood had a very low view and opinion of the league (especially Makuta's) and it began when the league began to conqure the universe which revealed the Makuta's plans to divide the universe into six sections for each Barraki to rule with a Barraki Tower. Although the Makuta didn't like this strategy, the league forced them to in an attempt to keep the alliance going through consistent intimidation, and claimed that they could invade Destral. Yet, the primary reason for the existence of the alliance was not that it was the league who were the chosen ones to hold order in Mata Nui's universe. This alliance was held up until around 80,000 years ago when the brotherhood had discovered a spy in the Barraki, Takadox, and that the league was planning to overthrow Mata Nui. In response, the brotherhood had mustered up their armies and seized the Barraki Fortress in an attempt to overthrow the league. They captured the Barraki and left the league powerless and their remaining armies were imprisoned. Overthrowing Miserix Five hundred years later, the Great Disturbance occurred and the Teridax was called upon to put an end to it by Miserix. The second-in-command saw this event as an opportunity to show the Brotherhood's potential to maintain order and had armies of rebellious Matoran imprisoned in the archives and unleashed the exhibits on them in what would be known as the Archives Massacre. The aftermath of the massacre had not given Teridax the results he desired, for the Matoran distrusted the brotherhood from there on. Miserix prevented this event ever from happening again by assigning each Makuta a region to reign over with Teridax ruling over Metru Nui and building his base above the city known as Magaia which meant "guardian" in Matoran. At this time, the brotherhood had sent Mutran to an unnamed island where a being known as Tren Krom was fused to. His objective was to ascertain him as a possible threat to the brotherhood so Mutran was sent in. Mutran confronted Tren Krom and he began to enter into Mutran's consciousness and explored it which caused Mutran to grow concerned with the possibility that he might die but instead fell unconscious and woke up on the beach now holding Trem Krom's knowledge of the universe. He then discovered Teridax's plan to overthrow the Great Spirit and returned to inform him. With the plan complete, Teridax called in a convocation and stated his plan to all of the Makuta though Miserix had gotten word of his plan all along and knew of its ploy to have him take command. The two got into a fight and after a stalemate, Teridax had asked the Makuta who they swear allegiance to with the majority of them siding with him and Miserix was overthrown and sentenced to death. Corruption of the Brotherhood Later on either by coercion or reputation, the brotherhood grew in power to the point where they had became the personal bodyguards of Mata Nui and the "protectors" of Matoran and Metru Nui. Their servants and armies had ended up including members such as Toa Hagah, Visorak, Fohrok, Dark Hunters, and Exo-Toa. However, this degree of power wasn't enough to satisfy them and they wanted to rule over everything. With all of their armies, they planned to invade foreign lands and have the natives killed or enslaved. They had also realized the threat of the Mask of Light and stole it on a mission. They were all bust unstoppable but soon, Teridax's Toa Hagah team quickly found out that the brotherhood that they had served had become corrupted and they sought after the mask. They battled the Visorak, Fohrok, and Dark Hunters and managed to steal the Avokhii. However before they could escape, Roodaka came in and fought them before they could make their hasty escape. After a short fight, The Hagah were not Rahaga, a mutation of both 'Rah'kshi and Toa 'Haga'h. They were eventually defeated, imprisoned, humiliated, but they still had the mask and it was hidden for a generation. The Great Cataclysm The Brotherhood of envious of Mata Nui's great power and responsibility as the Great Spirit seemed to hoard all of the royalty and the matoran giving him "undeserved" respect. Teridax, Mata Nui's former "brother", was especially passionate and the Brotherhood quickly formed a plan: they would attack Mata Nui by ambush. Teridax attacked Mata Nui, who succumbed to his injuries by falling into a coma. During this time, Teridax was masquerading as Dume, the Turaga ruler of the city. He tried to make Matoran forget their virtues, Mata Nui, and have them turn against Toa Metru. When some of the population became restless, he forced all of the Matoran into memory-erasing Matoran spheres. Two Dark Hunters, Nidhiki and Krekka, had infiltrated the city. The pair interfered with the Toa, but also the Brotherhood. During the climax battle over Metru Nui, Teridax absorbed the two hunters into his body. Toa Metru Vakama used the Vahi mask of Time in the battle, damaging Teridax, but Lhikan had died saving Vakama from a blast in the process. Teridax had given Vakama an offer to become a member of the Brotherhood, but he instead violently refused and the Toa combined their powers sealing Teridax in a block of solid protodermis and both sides were left to rebuild after their pyrrhic victories. Teridax however, was not left helpless as he telepathically summoned Sidorak and Roodaka, the rulers of Visorak. They were to come with their armies and they had done so. Roodaka had then freed Teridax from his prison and while the Visorak were battling the new Toa Hordika. Teridax had kept information about them but also sought the Vahi who had fallen into the sea. The deaths of Nidhiki and Krekka long before, were not ignored. However, the Shadowed One, the leaders of the Dark Hunters, came to Metru Nui as an agry being. He confronted Teridax and had declared war on the Brotherhood. The Toa had tooken advantage of the fighting and would strike the Brotherhood whenever they could. However, the Brotherhood's master plan was still in effect: since the Matoran of Metru Nui escaped and met up with a team of Toa - Toa that weren't easily eliminated - Mata Nui would eventually be reawakened and then a reign of darkness would be released that no Matoran has ever imagined, even in their worst nightmare. It's unknown whether this plan too into consideration the possible existence of organizations like the Order of Mata Nui. Karda Nui and Collapse Towards the completion of the plan, Teridax had sent seven of the brotherhood's high-ranking Makuta and members to capture the universe core and transform the Av-Matoran residing there in the Shadow Matoran. However, none of them knew when the plan was complete, the Energy Storms would incinerate everything in Karda Nui, including the Makuta. By their deaths, Teridax was able to to ensure that he had no competition as the ruler of the universe. Teridax had then destroyed Destral and killed all of the remaining Makuta except Miserix leaving the brotherhood disbanded. Army As the most powerful organization in the universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta have their large army in their disposal. Their army was also consisted of the Rahkshi, Exo-Toa and Visorak. Notable Members Leaders *Miserix - Founder and First Leader (formerly, sole member of the Makuta race) *Makuta Teridax - Second Leader (Deceased) Members *Chirox (deceased) *Bitil (deceased) *Ehlek (formerly Barraki/formerly)) *Antroz (deceased) *Vamprah (deceased) *Krika (deceased) *Gorast (deceased) *Bitil (deceased) *Mutran (deceased) *Kojol (deceased) *Tridax (deceased) *The Makuta of Stelt (deceased) Servants and Allies *Pridak (formerly) *Takadox (formerly) *Sidorak (deceased) *Roodaka (formerly) *Kraata-Kal (formerly) *Minion (formerly) Gallery Makuta Species.png|The Makuta members. 77db12829c1a2fcd7aa47aa768a930bb.jpeg|Miserix, Kojol, the unnamed Makuta member, Tridax and the Makuta of Stelt. Makuta project leaders by scorpion strike-dan8yw5.png|Miserix, the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, Makuta Teridax and the other members. Comic_BoM_Army.png|The army of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Brotherhood_of_Makuta_Visorak.png|The Visorak guarding the Brotherhood of Makuta's fortress. 647px-Comic_BoM_Fortress.jpeg|The Destral fortress, the Brotherhood of Makuta's headquarters. Navigation Category:Organizations Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Hegemony Category:Fanatics Category:Delusional Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil Creator Category:Kidnapper Category:Genocidal Category:Terrorists Category:Wealthy Category:Mercenaries Category:Archenemy Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Liars Category:Brainwashers Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Conspirators Category:Thief Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Military Category:Disciplinarians Category:Torturer Category:Mongers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Power Hungry Category:Defilers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Supervillains Category:Slaver Category:Usurper Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Deal Makers Category:Brutes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Totalitarians Category:Satanism Category:Successful Category:Barbarian Category:Monster Master Category:Summoners Category:Enforcer Category:Guardians Category:Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Monsters Category:Imperialists Category:Evil Creation Category:Polluters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Elitist Category:Strategic Category:Cults Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Criminals Category:Betrayed